


Wedding Wish

by Lunarium



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It’s Usagi’s wedding day and Rei has a special present for her.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Wedding Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Usagi’s eyes grew like saucers as Rei unveiled her gift. 

“Rei! You’re so sweet!” 

“Half the time,” Rei teased. “Stand still.” 

Usagi stopped dancing about long enough for Rei to slip the necklace on. Made of moonstones and pearls, it dazzled beautifully, accentuated by Usagi’s wedding dress. 

“You’ve an eye for these things!” 

Rei didn’t mention that earlier she had blessed the necklace with an Ofuda charm. They had seen the future—multiples ones. They knew what may come after today. What may happen to Usagi. 

Let this lead to the good future, Rei prayed as she studied her friend.


End file.
